Many items such as computers, digital televisions, digital cameras, cellular phones, and other electronic products, often have internal devices and associated connections to allow the exchange of information among such devices. The information can be in the form of signals representing bits of the information. Some devices may be designed to require signal transitions within a certain time limit. Thus, in these devices, operational failure may occur when the time limit is violated.